FNaF Arcade
FNaF Arcade is a spinoff game made by Flashlight Problems Studios. It allows the play of non-evil versions of old minigames, as well as new ones. =Games= Platformers BB's Air Adventure A game where the player must collect all of the balloons in the level within the time limit. There are a total of 20 levels, each harder than the last. When the game is complete, they get a special BB plushie holding a golden balloon for their collection. Mangle's Quest A game where the Mangle must build itself in order, while dodging children that will disassemble it. There is no time limit, and there are 20 levels. Once completed, the player gets a mangle plushie. Chica's Adventure In this game, there are children that spawn throughout the level, and cupcakes also spawning. Chica must pick up cupcakes and deliver them to a certain amount of children in a time limit. There are 10 levels. Completing the game gives the player Toy Chica's cupcake as a plushie. Freddy's World Freddy's World is a game where Freddy must get to the end of a level in a minute. There are 3 enemies, endoskeletons that walk back and forth, cupcakes that hop around, and BB's that drop exploding balloons. Freddy can destroy all enemies by jumping on them. After beating the 10 levels of this game, the player gets a freddy Plushie holding a Cupcake. Foxy and Ivan's Adventure! Foxy and Ivan's Adventure! is a FF type game, were you start as Ivan, but can add Foxy, Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie. Its a 4-player game, with 4 being the number of slots in the team selection. You have to traverse across an island, get back to your ship, with all the while beating enemies, bosses, and watching a giant story roll out. (man, I could create a fan-game made out of this. NO STEALING MY IDEA!!!) Top Down Games Back When I Was Your Age "Back When I Was Your Age" is a top-down platformer, seemingly taking place in the FNaF3 minigame establishment. The player must jump over platforms after the 90's female Foxy, until eventually reaching the ending screen, a large pink heart. Shooters Time Wasters Gut Ninja Very similar to Fruit Ninja, this game is about slicing as many body parts that fly across the screen and rack up combos to increase points as you can before time runs out. Normal body parts include hearts, livers, fingers, legs, arms, brains, feet, and bones. There is also power up bones that can fly across the screen, such as Frenzy Bones that send tons of body parts for lots of combos, and a powerful version of a brain that you can quickly slice at the end for more points. Time Management Games Foxy's Pirate Dance A generic-ish rhythm game. You use the arrow keys and spacebar. There are 10 levels, and a custom mode, where you upload and MP3 file and the game cues up to the music. As the name suggests, the only character in this game is Foxy. Beating all 10 preset levels gives you a Foxy plushie. Beating a custom level awards you with a plushie of Mangle. =Other Jazz= Plushie Collection On the main menu, another option "Plushie Collection" is available. Here players can look at all their plushes on a shelf, decorate a desk, or (once unlocked) make their own plushes. Plushies are earned by beating games and earning achievements. Achievements Chica's Challenge Beat the 7th level of Chica's Adventure in less than a minute. Reward: A golden Cupcake plushie. Foxy and Ivan's Adventure! Beat 50 endoskeleton enemies each using all characters. Reward: a ship in a bottle that, when clicked, plays "I'VE GOTTA A JAR OF DIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRT!" In Foxy's voice. She Would Love This Get a 10 body part combo on Gut Ninja. Reward: A Lindsay figurine. Trivia *Freddy's World is basically Mario, but Freddy. *YOU CAN ADD YOUR OWN GAMES (that means you guys can edit this article and add your own ideas) Category:Games Category:Work in progress Category:Spinoffs